Birthday Surprise
by Beautiful Angel Usako
Summary: Usagi is having a birthday party, when something happens and they end up in the bodies of the FY characters!


Ok I don't own Sailor Moon ~*or*~ Fushigi Yugi! I don't claim any rights! So don't sue! All I own is this old computer and a brain. And if you want something that crashes every day and F's in school...  
  
Well anyways enjoy the story!!  
  
Birthday Surprise  
By: Beautiful Angel Usako (beautiful_angel_usako@yahoo.com)  
  
  
Usagi walked into the dark room and turned on the light.  
"Happy Birthday, Usagi!" all her friends jumped out and screamed.  
"Om my gosh!" Usagi said as she looked around at her friends and all the food and presents. "Aww you guys did all this for me. You're the greatest!"  
Ikuku sat at the table and looked at her once little girl. "My baby's all grown up and is going to be leaving home soon!"  
"Don't worry Mom, as long as you keep making those apple and cinnamon pies that I love..." Usagi said and hugged her mom.  
After they ate the cake and Usagi opened her presents, Minako walked up to Usagi. "So Usagi, what game are we going to play first?" She asked.  
"Huh?" came the reply from the confused bunny.  
"You know, birthday games! spin the bottle, kiss and tag, etc." Minako said in a low voice.  
"Ummm how about hide-and-go-seek! I use to absolutely love that came when I was little!" Usagi said and started walking out to the backyard leaving behind a stunned Minako.  
Everyone followed her, and they all put their fist in a circle to see how was it. "Eenny" her fist hit Seiya's, "Minny" her fist hit Mamoru's", "Mity" her fist hit Hotaru's, "Moe" her fist landed on Yaten's.  
"What that's no fair!" Yaten complained. "This is just a boring stupid game anyways!"  
Seiya gave Yaten an evil stare. "Just do it! It's Usagi's birthday and this is the game she wanted to play," he said to his brother.  
Yaten shook his head and turned around. "1,2,3...."  
Everyone ran for the woods, and hid in them. Usagi , Minako, and Mamoru were all together. "Come on I've got the ~*perfect*~ spot!" she said and they all ran further into the "small" woods. "Just a little further!" she said.  
Then Usagi tripped over a stick that was in the middle of a path and they all stumbled onto the ground. The ground started becoming shaky and they thought it must have been a soft spot on the ground...and the ground would cave in any minute. It was too late by the time they realized it. The ground beneath them collapsed, and then there was a bright flash.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuxedo shook his head when he woke up and took a good look around. "Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. He was in the middle of what seemed to be a busy market, with people dressed in the ancient days. Then he remembered the flash. "Oh my god! Usako!" he yelled and jumped up off the ground. His clothes were different now. That kinda scarred him. "I need a mirror!" he said as people walked by. An old woman pointed to a well nearby. He walked over to it almost afraid of what he'd see. He grabbed the bucket and looked down. There looking back was a guy with long blue-hair. "What the hell happened??" he yelled.   
A girl with brown hair put up in buns similar to Usagi's, came up to him. "Tamahome!" she said and hugged him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You took a pretty hard fall!"  
"What who are you? Usagi-chan?" he asked her.  
"Who's Usagi? It's me Miaka! Oh no! You have amnesia!" she yelled and started dragging him toward the palace. "We have to get you to a doctor!"  
  
  
Minako woke up in a big room that sparkled. She was sitting in a large chair fit for a queen. She looked around for a minute and then got up. She was kinda scarred and wondered where Usagi and Mamoru were. 'I must be dreaming," she thought. 'Well if I'm dreaming they're must be a cute guy in it somewhere!" she said and got off the chair. She saw a bright shinning light across the room. 'Heh there's my dream guy!" she said and walked over to it. When she got there she saw a beautiful man starring at her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back! 'Well I better talk to him first,' she thought. "Hi," she said in a deeper voice than her own. She blinked a couple of times. "What's wrong with my voice! I sound like a man!" she said in the same deep voice. She looked up at the guy. "Who are you...." she asked and then realized that his mouth was moving along with hers. "Uh oh," she said and waved her hand while it waved back. She pounced on it only to find it was as hard as a stone.  
Miaka and Tuxedo had walked into the room a couple of minutes earlier while Minako was in her own world. "Uh your majesty, why are attacking the royal mirror?"  
Minako looked at her. 'So I'm a king?!?' she thought silently.  
"Anyways your majesty, Tamahome needs a doctor immediately. He has amnesia!" Miaka said and pushed Tamahome infront of her.  
"I told you already! I am not this Tamahome guy! I am Chiba Mamoru!" Tuxedo said.  
Minako smiled and was practically in tears. "Mamoru-chan!" she yelled and jumped onto Tuxedo almost knocking him down.  
Mamoru looked at her. "Usagi!"  
Minako shook her head no. "Minako," she said almost regretting it, because she knew how much he wished it could have been Usagi.  
"Minako!" he yelled and hugged her and stood up.  
"So you have amnesia," she said and giggled.  
"Well at least I wasn't flirting with myself," Mamoru said and laughed.  
"Hey that doesn't leave this room!" Minako said and held a fist to his face.  
"Alright, alright" he agreed.  
Miaka just stood there confused. "What's going on? Hotohori, are feeling ok?" she asked Mina.  
"Oh I think I have the same problem as him," she said and pointed to Mamoru.  
Miaka was still confused. "I bet Chichiri will know how to make you guys better!" she said and dragged them out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be Continued....?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's it for now!! I've got some good ideas too! The poor soul who lands in Nuriko's body!! *hehehe* So do you like it?? Please review!! I'm begging you!!! ~*Usako*~ 


End file.
